


Smooth, Brave, and Slutty

by Calliopeteaset



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sherlock Holmes is a Bit Not Good, Sherlock makes the first move, aggressive sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliopeteaset/pseuds/Calliopeteaset
Summary: To prove to John that he's interested in him, Sherlock takes advice from a number of sources. He'll have to act both like  James Bond and a Bond girl if he wants to woo the man.





	Smooth, Brave, and Slutty

 

Even though it’s only been about a week and half, the last 10 evenings have been some of the happiest Sherlock can remember. They come bittersweet, with the awareness of their inevitable  finality.

 

Ever since John moved in with his girlfriend, well now fiancée, Mary, he and Sherlock have naturally spent less and less time together. In an attempt to keep John’s interest on him and not Mary Sherlock tries everything he could. Pretended to be sick, pretended to go back to drugs, he even begged Lestrade, in more than a little humiliating fashion, to put him on as many cases as possible in the hopes of enticing John to accompany him.

 

And yet each of his tactics which initially work, eventually fail as the months pass and John and Mary’s wedding date draws ever nearer, and the man goes an had to be with his future wife when he wasn’t working. Entire days would pass where John hadn’t even replied to a text, and it might be that an entire week spans between visits.  

 

Desperate for help, Sherlock does the incredible. He reaches out to other people for relationship advice.

 

_You need to do something special for him, Sherlock. Think of what he likes to do and offer him that.  - Molly_

 

_I don’t need vague solutions. I need detailed plans of action. - SH_

 

Amazingly, Janine’s suggestion of the scotch is what first gets John to stay.  

 

_Don’t know much about him but from having always seen Doctor Watson with a drink in his hand I’d say there’s who would appreciate a good liquor. - Janine_

 

_Don’t just hand it over though, do something sexy to make him stay. ;) - Irene_

 

_Yeah, boy, you’ve got do be suave and cool about it. - Janine_

  


Sherlock rolls his eyes at such obvious ploys but ends up purchasing a ridiculously expensive bottle of fine scotch.

 

He and John are just finishing going over case notes. John gets up and cracks his neck and shoulders, fixing to leave as he would always do when it got to be late. Sherlock’s mouth practically waters at how gorgeous he looks, the dark green flannel shirt he’s wearing bunches around his strong shoulders and arms.

 

As John reaches for his black donkey jacket Sherlock protests, “John, wait! I have something for you.” He darts into the kitchen to pull out the bottle and returns saying as way of explanation, “Mycroft gave this to me for, er, some such reason.” He flaps his hand. “I know how fond you are of scotch and so I thought…” He trails off, rather lamely and then thrusts the bottle forwards.

 

John huffs, accepting the bottle with a broad grin. For a moment, Sherlock is fearful he’ll take the bottle and simply leave, but then he does something magnificent. He pours himself a glass while Sherlock zips over to the television set, quickly scanning through in the hopes of finding a sporting game he’d like to watch.

 

“Hey, is that Diamonds are Forever?” John says behind him. “Haven’t seen that one for a few years.”

 

_James Bond. That’s it!_   
  
John’s a huge fan of these silly movies with their ludicrous plotlines, action scenes, explosions, and scantily clad women.

 

Settling down, Sherlock and John sit next to each other on the couch and for the next two hours Sherlock is hyper aware of the man’s dark earthy scent, how much heat he gives off- John Watson has always radiated heat like a furnace, and sitting so close Sherlock feels inclined to take off his suit jacket.

 

When the movie ends Sherlock offers, “Would you like to stay over? Your room is exactly as you left it.”

 

_God. Can I sound anymore like a besotted schoolgirl?_ Sherlock thinks.

 

“Naw. Mary’s waiting. I texted her I’d be late but she’ll be anxious by now.”

 

“Ah. Well, tomorrow Lestrade will be bringing over another file. I’d appreciate your help.”

 

Sherlock says, trying to sound nonchalant, tossing his curls back to look as cool as possible.

 

“Sure,” John nods. “I think I can manage an hour or two.”

 

When John leaves Sherlock leaps into the air.

 

Again, the next night right as John seems eager to leave Sherlock offers him a drink and mentions that he rented another Bond movie. He had actually rented all of them not knowing which one John would want to watch.

 

Biting his lip Sherlock observes how John is pondering the question, letting out his held breath when John gives another dazzling smile and agrees to stay.

 

This time Sherlock spends the time relishing and studying as much as he can of his friend, starting with John’s handsome hands. They’re broad,and strong looking, the fingers short but with thick, masculine knuckles. Calloused from gunpowder burns and numerous small scars from decades of working with scalpels have left them deliciously rough looking, encouraging Sherlock into wild fantasies of what they might feel like stroking his body, his neck, his nipples.

 

Again John declines to stay later but promises he’ll be back the next night.

 

And so it goes for the next week or so, some nights John even manages to catch two movies back to back.

 

Sherlock spends every entire evening in a state of simultaneous nirvana and panic at the man’s proximity, memorizing every bristle of his hair, the sounds of his low chuckles, the hot scent of him, fully aware he will eventually run out of Bond movies and then what?

 

As their unseen list dwindles, Sherlock grows desperate once more.

 

_John’s growing restless. I can tell. The movies are working but only so far. I know when I run out of them he’ll stop staying over. I cannot let this happen. - SH_

 

_Sherlock, just tell John how you feel. - Molly_

 

_Unacceptable. John is straight. Such a statement of romantic inclination will scare him off. - SH_

 

_Oh darling, John Watson is not straight. He’s totally into you but you need to seduce him. - Irene_

 

_You’ve got to act cool and smooth. That’s what I fell for about you. You were so ...untouchable and posh, fuck I wanted you. - Janine_

_Coolness I’ve come to realize about myself is a factor I can master when playing pretend. I confess I am not quite as masterful when it comes to sexual situations. - SH_


End file.
